


Need Arises

by 4Kennedy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena only goes to Caroline as the need arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Arises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'need'

The door flew open with a bang. Elena stood in the frame.

Caroline looked up from her book. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with McDreamy?” she wondered, closing her literature.

Elena rushed over to her. “I walked out on him,” she said, pushing Caroline back onto the bed when she tried to get up. “He keeps asking too many questions.” Elena straddled her. She wasted no time; hands found their way under Caroline’s top and lips connected with her neck.

For a moment Caroline was dumbfounded. “Elena, what are you doing?” It was difficult to not get lost in the moment, in the familiarity of Elena’s body and her touches.

“I’m taking a break from the Salvatore brothers,” Elena explained, referring to their earlier conversation, and brought her lips to Caroline’s earlobe, nibbling lightly. “Actually I’m taking a break from boys in general.” The declaration was spoken between kisses left on her way to Caroline’s mouth. 

Caroline snapped out of her haze and pushed Elena forcefully off her. “No, stop! This has to end. I can’t do it any longer.”

“But I need…,” Elena tried to argue, though Caroline cut her off.

“Yes, you need… That’s all you seem to care about these days. What you need.” Caroline bristled with anger. “I’m tired of being your go-to girl and your fuck-buddy, when you feel like it. It stops right now, right here.”

Caroline fled, before her resolve broke like it had so often in their past.

The End


End file.
